<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(This City’s) Cold and Empty by troubletonesglee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291823">(This City’s) Cold and Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee'>troubletonesglee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Blinding Lights by The Weeknd. </p><p>"Blaine couldn’t stand people who relied on their parents to get them out of bad situations. If you asked him, he’d tell you that if you were bad enough at doing things to get yourself into that situation, you obviously shouldn’t be doing it, even if it was nothing serious. </p><p>Sebastian Smythe, on the other hand, revelled in the knowledge that his own father would come swooping in and getting him out of trouble. Sebastian got away with everything with little to no consequences, and he’d gladly remind you of this fact. Blaine tried to have nothing to do with him though - other than sharing a few classes and both being in the Warblers, they had no form of interactions with one another and that was fine by him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Is it a bad idea to start another chapter fic when I’m still working on another one? Probably. Am I going to do it anyway? Absolutely. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was rummaging in the drying room, looking for one of the pairs of socks he always made sure to keep in there. As suggested by its name, the drying room was supposed to keep things warm so clothes could get dried out, and Blaine found this extremely useful, because if there’s one thing you should know about him, it’s that he doesn’t do cold feet. Ever. Of any kind. </p><p>Having finally found a pair, he sat down on one of the benches to pull them over his feet, before putting his shoes back on. It was going to be a long night, and if he was going to creeping around he’d be doing it in comfort. </p><p>Blaine was going to spy on one of the neighbouring school’s glee club, and while this was admittedly not the way he’d like to be spending his evening, it felt good knowing that he was getting to go and something like this for a good reason. </p><p>He’d been known to do stupid things on an impulse- in fact, that was kind of his thing - but this was fine, right? It would help his friends to do better in competitions, since they’d know what they up against. They’d actively encouraged him to do it, telling him that it would be useful. No, he hadn’t run it past the Warbler council, but that didn’t matter - they wouldn’t find out. </p><p>Blaine snuck out of the door, then slipped out another one into the grounds of his school. It wasn't dark yet, and he was allowed to be out - as he looked around he could see numerous other students leaving the site, or coming back onto it, so he wasn’t breaking any sort of rules just yet. Coming back would be the issue. </p><p>Getting the bus was easy since he’d already figured out which one he needed to take, so he relaxed back into his seat, gazing out the window as rows of shops and houses rolled past. The journey was short, so as he arrived at his location he was still making good time. He walked down the street, going against the school kids that were leaving some other club meeting, figuring that he couldn’t get lost that way. </p><p>He was right, as he arrived at the school only a few minutes later. Surveying his surroundings, Blaine could see the main reception, but going there wasn’t an option. He knew already that this school’s glee club left a door to their auditorium open this time of year, so he looked for that instead. He followed the edge of the building, praising himself when he found the right door, and slipped in, grateful that it took him to the back of the hall. Blaine ran up the stairs to the top seats, and found a row that should mostly conceal him. The hard work was done - now he just had to listen and observe. </p><p>Watch other groups rehearse wasn’t allowed, and if a spy were to get caught it could result in their team being disqualified, but Blaine wasn’t too concerned. He was really rather good at sneaking around, even if he rarely did it. Generally speaking, Blaine didn’t go looking for trouble, but sometimes he’d get this overwhelming feeling that he needed to go and do something. Sure, he’d gotten caught a few times, but he never did anything bad enough for it to affect his grades or whatever that sort of thing affected. There’d been a few close calls but his dad was powerful enough for it to not get pushed. </p><p>Blaine couldn’t stand people who relied on their parents to get them out of bad situations. If you asked him, he’d tell you that if you were bad enough at doing things to get yourself into that situation, you obviously shouldn’t be doing it, even if it was nothing serious. </p><p>Sebastian Smythe, on the other hand, revelled in the knowledge that his own father would come swooping in and getting him out of trouble. Sebastian got away with everything with little to no consequences, and he’d gladly remind you of this fact. Blaine tried to have nothing to do with him though - other than sharing a few classes and both being in the Warblers, they had no form of interactions with one another and that was fine by him. </p><p>This glee club were not at all interesting, and he had no idea why the Warblers were so worried about them. Blaine took a few notes and listed their set list, but he slipped back out after a few hours. It was dark now, since they rehearsed long into the night here, and once he was back on the bus he realised just how long he’d spent there. Getting back into Dalton was now an even bigger problem than he’d expected it to be.<br/>
People would still be up, which he normally didn’t have to deal with. Blaine would have to avoid busy areas, but that wouldn’t be easy - his entrance was right by a communal area. </p><p>Leaving the bus as quickly as possible, Blaine hurried back up to his school, pressing up against a piece of wall by the door as he listened to make sure he wouldn’t get caught. He dashed in, and headed to the back stairs that no one ever used. Hanging about in the hall until it was clear, he then turned the corner and made it into his room. </p><p>Nick, his roommate, looked at him as soon as he entered. "Well?"</p><p>Blaine shrugged, dropping down onto his bed, “I don’t think we have anything to worry about."</p><p>The door opened again, and they both turned round, a little bit shocked, "hello?"</p><p>"Your door was open, and I feel like I’m missing out a very conversation here."</p><p>Sebastian Smythe came into view, and Blaine dropped back down, not interested in anything Sebastian had to say. </p><p>"Well you’re not invited to join it."</p><p>"Calm down, Duval, I’m not gonna go spreading rumours about your secret crush."</p><p>"That’s not what we’re talking about." Nick replied, crossing his arms. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Tell me what you’re talking about then.”</p><p>"Sebastian, with all due respect, it’s not any of your business." Blaine snapped, sitting up. </p><p>"Anderson, nice to see you. I thought you were doing your best impression of a duvet topper."</p><p>"Is that really the best you could think of?”</p><p>"I’m too busy trying to figure out why I saw you sneaking about outside just now."</p><p>Blaine froze, not sure what to say. "I lost something."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>Blaine was beginning to get angry now, not liking how Sebastian had so many questions and<br/>
wanted to know so much. </p><p>"Look, we really don’t feel like talking to you right now, can you please just go?"</p><p>Sebastian looked over Blaine’s face as if he was trying to read his expression. He nodded then, and turned sharply on his heel, walking out and closing the door behind him. </p><p>"How did you get him to do that?" Nick asked, evidently impressed. </p><p>"I genuinely have no idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Streetlights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ He swirled his drink, staring down into it as the liquid formed spirals against the glass. No one spoke to him, and he liked that. He could blend in here. </p><p>At least he thought he could until an arm slid round his shoulders, someone sitting down next to him. </p><p>"Who’d have thought I’d see you again so soon, Anderson?”</p><p>Blaine threw a tiny look at this person, but there wasn’t much point- he knew exactly who it was. ”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was sat in Scandals now, letting the pumping music flood his ears. He rarely came here for anything but the music- it wasn’t particularly good, but it was loud, and that’s what he liked. It had a way of drowning out now thoughts, filling his head with nothing but sound. It was also far away enough from Dalton for him to never see anyone he knew, and even if it was closer he didn’t think anyone would know about it. It was hardly glamorous in here - the smell of sweat was unavoidable and it was extremely rundown. </p><p>He swirled his drink, staring down into it as the liquid formed spirals against the glass. No one spoke to him, and he liked that. He could blend in here. </p><p>At least he thought he could until an arm slid round his shoulders, someone sitting down next to him. </p><p>"Who’d have thought I’d see you again so soon, Anderson?”</p><p>Blaine threw a tiny look at this person, but there wasn’t much point- he knew exactly who it was. </p><p>"Hi, Sebastian.”</p><p>"I actually get a hello this time? Exciting."</p><p>He just shrugged in response, uninterested in whatever Sebastian had to say. </p><p>This didn’t deter Sebastian though, so he continued, "what brings you here? I didn’t see it being your kinda scene."</p><p>Blaine shrugged again, "it’s loud. I like that."</p><p>Sebastian thought about this, then nodded, "makes sense."</p><p>He had a hard time understanding Sebastian. Most of the time he was relentless and noisy, but sometimes he was weirdly understanding, even nice. He was rarely on the side when he saw his pleasant side, but having seen it twice now he felt oddly drawn to Sebastian. It was best to just ignore that feeling. </p><p>"What do you say we leave this behind? Go find something better to do?"</p><p>Blaine looked up at Sebastian, eyebrows furrowed. "Like?"</p><p>"We could go walk round Lima, I could drive you back to Dalton and we could go to my room?"</p><p>"I’ve not seen much of Lima in a while, do you know it well?"</p><p>"You could say that.”</p><p> </p><p>They found themselves walking in the main part of the city, which was still quite lit up. They were walking mostly in silence, having not really spoken before and not knowing what to talk about. </p><p>Sebastian noticed that there still a shop open, and he asked if Blaine wanted anything. "I’ll have whatever you getting." was Blaine’s answer. </p><p>He leant against the wall as he waited, and Sebastian passed him a can when he came back out. "These aren’t the same?"</p><p>"You seem like the type of person to refuse to have an energy drink this time of morning."</p><p>"You don’t know that."</p><p>"I’m right though.”</p><p>As much as it pained Blaine to admit it, Sebastian was actually correct. He was interested as to why Sebastian was drinking an energy drink at this time, but he decided not to ask, instead cracking his can open and letting the bubbles in the drink prickle his throat. Grape. The exact flavour he liked.</p><p>Sebastian gave him a sideways look, trying to gage his reaction. He seemed to have picked right. </p><p>They began to walk again, resuming their silence. </p><p>"You’re good to walk with. You're not loud, and you dork expect a conversation. I like that." Sebastian said when they returned to Dalton. </p><p>"Thanks," Blaine replied simply. </p><p>Sebastian nodded, and headed to his room before Blaine had a chance to ask how much he owed him for the drink. </p><p>Blaine watched Sebastian go down the corridor before he turned to go into his own room. He pulled off his shoes and dropped onto his bed, still fully dressed. Sleep pulled him under fairly quickly, the world fading to black. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Blaine sat down at the Warbler table to eat. They were discussing the set list, and Blaine quietly added what he’d learnt from the glee club he went to see, being careful to let on how he knew. </p><p>When he wasn’t speaking though, he was glancing over at the lacrosse table, where Sebastian was sat. He didn’t know how he felt- last night hadn’t changed his feelings towards Sebastian, they didn’t talk enough for that, but he was curious about him. </p><p>Sebastian didn’t notice him (or if he did, he didn’t look back), but Nick definitely did. "Why did you keep looking at Sebastian?" He asked as him and Blaine headed back up to their room to get their bags before their lessons. </p><p>"What? I didn’t?”</p><p>"Yes you did. Are you worried that he knows something? I don’t think he does, he would’ve made sure we knew if he did."</p><p>Blaine shook his head. "I just ran into him last night when I want expecting to. That’s all."</p><p>Nick didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push it, knowing he wouldn’t get anything out of Blaine. No matter how close you were with Blaine, he wouldn’t budge if he didn’t didn’t want to. </p><p>Lessons went by fairly smoothly, and nothing particularly interesting happened. Blaine had managed to shut Sebastian out of his mind, but that all came crashing down in Warbler rehearsals. </p><p>"We’re going to practice in pairs today. One person will sing, the other will harmonise."</p><p>Blaine knew they wouldn’t get to pick their partners, but he hoped he got Nick. They’d worked together loads of times before, so they both knew their voices well. </p><p>"The pairings will be Nick and Trent, Jeff and Beatbox, Blaine and Sebastian -"</p><p>Blaine’s heart fell, and he looked up as Sebastian crossed the room to him. </p><p>"You could at least look a bit happier to see me."</p><p>"Well I’m not, so." Blaine shrugged. </p><p>"Harsh, Anderson. What do you want to do first?”<br/>
"I’ll sing I guess."</p><p>The song was just some generic warm up, but Blaine was surprised at how well his and Sebastian’s voices blended together. This must’ve show on his face because Sebastian commented on it when they were done. </p><p>"What, the almighty Blaine Anderson didn’t realise that some of us also know what we’re doing?”</p><p>"I didn’t say that."</p><p>"No, but you thought it."</p><p>"Just be quiet and sing."</p><p>Sebastian had done a few solos in his time, but outside of their regular pop numbers his voice was soft and warm, and weirdly comforting. </p><p>"I messed that part up, can we go again?” </p><p>Blaine frowned, certain that Sebastian hadn’t messed up, but he nodded </p><p>A few of the older Warblers were wandering round, listening in so they could begin to work out the competition numbers. </p><p>"Alright, thank you everyone! Good work today."</p><p>When they were dismissed, Blaine grabbed his bag and went to catch up with Nick and Jeff. </p><p>"So you got Sebastian, how was that?" Nick asked. </p><p>"He’s not even that bad,” Blaine sighed, “but I can’t stand him, he’s so irritating."</p><p>"Now, now boys, it’s not nice to talk about people behind their backs."</p><p>They turned, and were faced with Sebastian. "Says the master of it."</p><p>"I never said I don’t do it, just that it isn’t nice."</p><p>Blaine was already tired of arguing so he refrained from saying anything, causing Sebastian to continue on his way. As he passed though, his lips brushed past Blaine’s ear, "meet me at 11, wait near the taller trees in the grounds."</p><p> </p><p>As much as he tried to oppose the urge to go, Blaine found himself waiting by the trees later that night. </p><p>Sebastian showed up soon after, and he looked at Blaine. </p><p>"Why can’t we do this during the day?"</p><p>"We can, I’m just trying to decide whether you’re worth losing homework time for."</p><p>"Right, because that totally bothers you."</p><p>"I’ve got some of the best grades in our year, Anderson, and I’d quite like to maintain them."</p><p>"It’s not like you work for them?”</p><p>"What? Of course I do, how else would I get them?"</p><p>“Your dad."</p><p>"You think he pays the faculty to put them up, don’t you?" Blaine nodded. "That’s not true. I know everyone thinks it, but I do actually work for them myself."</p><p>"So your dad doesn’t buy you out of trouble?”</p><p>"He does. But my family believes in hard work."</p><p>That shut Blaine down. He’d always assumed that everything Sebastian did was paid for by his dad, just like everyone else. But Sebastian had genuinely sounded hurt that Blaine didn’t believe he actually tried hard at school, so Blaine believed him. He wanted to believe him. </p><p>"What are we doing then?”</p><p>"I thought we could just walk again. It’s nice, clears my head."</p><p>Blaine nodded, deciding that he wanted to support Sebastian. There seemed to be something heavy behind his words, as if he had something difficult on his mind. </p><p>"I’m guessing you want me to be quiet?”</p><p>"You don’t have to be silent."</p><p>It sounded like there was another part of that sentence, but Blaine knew how irritating it was when people chased it up. So he didn’t. </p><p>Leaving the site, Blaine regretted not wearing a thicker jacket. It was a lot colder tonight, and the air was dancing around him. Noticing Blaine’s hunched up figure, Sebastian removed his own jacket and flung it at him, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. </p><p>Normally Blaine would’ve protested, told him he’d get cold too now, but he left it. It didn’t look to him like Sebastian wanted to be interrupted. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Blaine eventually asked, realising their walk was much longer than last night’s. </p><p>"What? Yeah, I’m alright." Sebastian replied, being pulled out of his trance. </p><p>"Are you sure?”</p><p>"Not really," Blaine looked at him, surprised, "sorry, I don’t know why I said that. It’s really not a big deal."</p><p>"I’m a man of few words, Sebastian. If you wanna talk about it I won’t tell."</p><p>Sebastian made a noise to show that he was listening, but he didn’t reply properly. They kept going, with only the streetlights to guide them. It was darker here than in Lima, but Blaine didn’t mind. The streetlights reflected off of Sebastian’s face though, the light and dark at war as the shadows capturing his features slowly crept over the glow as they passed between the lights. </p><p>Blaine tried to ignore this, banishing the feelings of both attraction and sadness this beautiful image was inflicting on him. He couldn’t explain why he felt this way, but he pushed it away. He was getting good at that. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived back at school, Blaine removed Sebastian’s jacket. "Have you decided if I’m worth it yet?"</p><p>"If you think I am then I think you are."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You’ll work it out. Keep the jacket, I have enough."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Sebastian nodded, then retreated down the corridor just as he had the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“As much as Sebastian’s constant shenanigans frustrated Blaine, he couldn’t deny that they came in useful from time to time. After the other night, he’d also decided to cut him some slack- Sebastian clearly had a lot going on in his head and Blaine didn’t feel it was fair to judge. "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today Blaine had decided to open as many windows as he possibly could. It was annoying, and incredibly inconvenient for everyone else, but he felt the need to do it. He wasn’t sure why- maybe it was his brain subconsciously telling him he wanted to be a window cleaner or something. </p><p>His automatic answer for why he was doing it was "it was too loud to sleep last night, everyone needs some fresh air to refresh them properly", because he knew there had been noise complaints about Sebastian. Apparently he had decided that he wanted to become a DJ and had thrown a party in one of the common rooms for the older boys. </p><p>As much as Sebastian’s constant shenanigans frustrated Blaine, he couldn’t deny that they came in useful from time to time. After the other night, he’d also decided to cut him some slack- Sebastian clearly had a lot going on in his head and Blaine didn’t feel it was fair to judge. </p><p>He hadn’t heard from Sebastian since though, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself it didn’t bother him, Blaine couldn’t help but miss him. It was infuriating, really, since he’d hardly spent any time with the boy in the grand scheme of things, but it bothered him nonetheless. </p><p>"Oi, Nick!” Blaine hollered down the corridor. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Have you heard from Sebastian recently?"</p><p>"No, why? A few people have seen his dads car come in out but aside from that no."</p><p>Blaine nodded, "he’s never missed Warbler practise, maybe he’ll show up then."</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was right. Sebastian had waltzed into rehearsals as if he’d never been missing, perching down neatly on one of the sofas. Nothing much happened, they just went over song considerations for Sectionals, which Blaine brightly contributed to. When he looked round, he saw Sebastian struggling to keep awake, and when he brushed past him as they were leaving, Blaine noticed how dark his eyes were, and how tired he looked. </p><p>He waited until they were alone in a side corridor before asking about it. "Sebastian? Are you alright? You look, well, awful."</p><p>"Thanks,” Sebastian sarcastically replied. </p><p>Blaine laughed nervously, "so if we ignore that I insulted you, how are you?”</p><p>He hesitated, evidently trying to decide whether being open with Blaine was a good idea, "not great. Haven’t been sleeping properly but that’s hardly unusual." Sebastian shrugged. </p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help?"</p><p>"Swing by my room later, maybe you can insult me to sleep." With that, he swept away and down the corridor. </p><p>Blaine watched him go, needing a second to figure out whether Sebastian actually wanted him to visit him room. He decided that he would, but then realised he didn’t know which one was Sebastian’s. He’d just have to guess and hope for the best. </p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, finding Sebastian’s room was easier than expected. Jeff knew which one it was, and directed him to it. Blaine knocked on the door, feeling very awkward and regretting not asking Jeff to stick around. </p><p>"It’s open!"</p><p>A voice Blaine didn’t recognise pulled him out of his thoughts, and Blaine pushed the door open, worried that he was at the wrong room. He was greeted by a boy who he only vaguely recognised (he was on the lacrosse team, maybe?) and the panic was beginning to set in. </p><p>"I’m on my way out, I’m not interested in listening in to Sebastian’s meet-ups," he said, flashing Blaine a friendly smile as he slipped past him, "have fun you two!" He called from down the hall. </p><p>"Ignore Tyler, he thinks he’s really funny," Sebastian said, emerging from behind the corner, but his tone was fond. </p><p>Blaine nodded, looking round the room stiffly as Sebastian watched, amused. "Interesting enough for you?"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry.”</p><p>"You wanna watch a film or something?”</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Sebastian pulled his computer out, patting the bed next to him as he sat down, pulling up some superhero film Blaine was fairly sure he’d seen already. He didn’t mind though - there was no need to actually pay attention because he knew enough to make loose comments about it if Sebastian asked. </p><p>Sebastian reached round to turn the light off, but about 15 minutes in it was clear that he wasn’t watching it either. Another 15 minutes went by and he turned to glance at Blaine, checking he wasn’t invested. </p><p>"I have no idea why you are so interested in me but it’s nice that you are. It’s good to know that somebody cares."</p><p>Blaine frowned. The way Sebastian said somebody sounded so angry, as if he was hurting at the thought. His eyes held that distant, lost look they had the last time they had walked together, but when he caught Blaine’s gaze it vanished, a sort of sadness replacing it. He looked almost vulnerable, and young, even. </p><p>More than anything, Blaine wanted to know what was going on inside of Sebastian’s head. It couldn’t be anything good, and sometimes, if you caught Sebastian off guard you could see hurt written over his face. </p><p>He wanted to help. He wanted to free Sebastian of whatever pain he was feeling, but he didn’t know how. </p><p>Before he got a chance to reply, he felt Sebastian’s breathing slow, signifying that he’d drifted into a slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ The room fell into silence again. How he’d ended up comforting Sebastian Smythe after a rough night was a mystery, but Blaine couldn’t say he minded. It was strange, really - he’d never liked Sebastian, and had never made an effort to, but seeing him so lost in his own head drew Blaine in, kept him coming back. ”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was awoken by a body writhing next to his, twisting and tensing almost rhythmically. In his confusion from only just opening his eyes, it took him a few seconds to realise what was happening. Sebastian was in pain. Or maybe having some sort of nightmare? He wasn’t sure, the room was too dark to tell, but Blaine sat up, gently rubbing circles in Sebastian’s hair, carefully not to surprise him. Sebastian’s jerking movements continued for a few minutes, but his eyelids snapped open, mouth gasping for air. He pushed himself up so he was sitting, jolting when he realised he wasn’t alone. </p><p>Blaine could tell he was squinting, trying to make out who Blaine was, so, trying to remember where Sebastian had reached earlier, he hit the light switch, engulfing the room in a harsh glow. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as the pain came to his eyes, but his whole body slumped in relief when he saw it was Blaine with him. It didn’t last long, as he tensed back up as realisation washed over him. </p><p>"I woke you up, didn’t I?"</p><p>"I don’t mind."</p><p>He was careful not to say it wasn’t a big deal or that it was fine, because he knew from experience that those weren’t always what people needed to hear. Sebastian nodded a little bit, but refused to make eye contact, staring at the blanket covering his legs. </p><p>Moving his hand to his back instead, Blaine kept rubbing circles, hoping the touch would help to both ground and soothe Sebastian. He kept quiet though, wanting to let Sebastian process his thoughts without interruption. </p><p>"I didn’t think you’d stay."</p><p>"I didn’t want to disturb you by going."</p><p>Sebastian was thoughtful, absorbing Blaine’s words. "I didn’t actually think you’d come in the first place."</p><p>"Neither did I."</p><p>"Why did you?"</p><p>"I couldn’t stay away."</p><p>The room fell into silence again. How he’d ended up comforting Sebastian Smythe after a rough night was a mystery, but Blaine couldn’t say he minded. It was strange, really - he’d never liked Sebastian, and had never made an effort to, but seeing him so lost in his own head drew Blaine in, kept him coming back. </p><p>"Did you want some water or something?”</p><p>"I can go."</p><p>"No, you stay here. I’ll be two seconds." Blaine said, rising up off of the bed. He picked up Sebastian’s water bottle, and was a bit too happy when he noticed that it had a filter built in, as it meant he didn’t have to trek down the hall to the drinking water tap. Instead, he went through to Sebastian’s bathroom and ran the tap until it was suitably cold, filling the bottle to the top. </p><p>"Here," he said when he returned to the bedroom, passing it over. </p><p>Sebastian nodded in thanks, and took a long swig from the bottle, looking much better despite his grimace. "My mouth’s hot, made it taste weird."</p><p>Unsure as to whether Sebastian would be comfortable with him making contact again, Blaine rested on the edge of the bed, legs over the side. <br/>"You can sit next to me, if you want." his voice was soft and unsure, but Blaine slotted back in his original place, and Sebastian let himself lean back against Blaine’s chest, fiddling with the lip of the bottle. "What’s the time?"</p><p>Blaine looked over at the alarm clock on the dresser. "Quarter past four. Do you wanna try sleeping again?”</p><p>"No, not really. This is more sleep than I’d normally get anyway,” he paused, obviously having finished speaking, but then he looked at Blaine, worried, "you can go enough if you want to though, I don’t expect you to stay awake with me."</p><p>"No, I’ll stay. You need someone here right now."</p><p>"Thanks." Sebastian smiles timidly, dropping his eyes back down. </p><p>Blaine let his eyes drift round the room again, taking in his surroundings. Tyler’s side of the room was littered with football, soccer and lacrosse flyers, a few team hats resting over coat hooks. It wasn’t overly tidy, but it wasn’t particularly messy either, which continued over to Sebastian’s side. His, however, was noticeably less personal, with a few pictures of places Blaine didn’t recognise, and on the dresser there was a turned over picture frame, likely trying to conceal whatever was inside. </p><p>"So you have a lot of boys back here?" He turned to look at Sebastian, who he hadn’t noticed until then had been watching Blaine’s gaze. </p><p>"I guess. Tyler makes it sound worse than it is."</p><p>He nodded, letting his eyes wander again, "he’s on the lacrosse team?" </p><p>Sebastian only hummed in response, but then he spoke, "could you - would you maybe like, sit closer? I don’t know, contact helps chill me out, I guess."</p><p>Blaine took a second to register the request but he nodded, shuffling closer and moving behind Sebastian. He draped his arms round his waist and pulled him closer until Sebastian as back resting against his chest. It felt natural, their breathing already in time and their exhausted bodies melting together. </p><p>"I dreamt about about a club I was at,” Sebastian spoke, surprise tinting his tone, obviously having not expected to say that, "it was messy. Everyone was intoxicated, and these two boys started fighting over a girl. Just yelling, drowning out the music a bit. Then there was blood. So much blood.” Blaine couldn’t see his eyes but he was sure Sebastian had that far away look again. Sebastian didn’t finish his story, instead shaking his head and snapping himself out of it. "Sorry. Don’t know why I told you that."</p><p>"Sometimes it helps to explain the dream. Gets it out of your system."</p><p>There was no response, but Blaine knew that Sebastian had taken it in. </p><p>"Explain lacrosse to me.”</p><p>That did get a reply, and Sebastian launched into the rules and scoring system, obviously welcoming the change in topic. Blaine smiled to himself - this was progress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Please let me know your thoughts - either on the chapter or on the whole fic so far! I love hearing from you all :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p><p>I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>